


Enchantment

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Swearing, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean and the reader have to fake it for a hunt. And it leads to something a little more real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment

'And Sam couldn't accompany you on this hunt because?' You tapped your foot, waiting impatiently by the bunker door as Dean rifled around in the weapons case. He sighed heavily and looked up, his eyes sliding smoothly over the outfit you'd selected for the evening. The blue jeans hung low on your hips, whilst the blood red top you'd chosen slanted down to a point, baring a small amount of midriff and unblemished skin. It rose up across your shoulders, leaving your arms bare to the elements. You had your leather jacket in one hand, and you continued to tap your booted foot whilst waiting for his reply.

'Because this vamp is hunting couples. And me and Sammy don't exactly play the part.' He frowned. 'Despite what people have said in the past.'

'You could have taken Castiel.' You joked, and Dean scowled at you.

'Don't start. This vamp seems focused on the strictly boy slash girl variety. Otherwise, yeah I could have taken Cas.'

You sniggered. 'What if you had to kiss him? Plus, he's not much of a dancer.' He didn't rise to the baiting that you usually indulged in – it was quite often you joked about their bromance. Dean usually rolled his eyes at the remarks, a slight smirk on his face. He wasn't ashamed of his close friendship with the angel, but you couldn't help ribbing him about it. Cas never understood the references, which usually just made it funnier. 'And anyway, what are you looking for?'

'My good machete. Sam's is too blunt. I sharpened mine the other day.'

'You can't hide a machete in the club, Dean. They're gonna search us.'

He looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. 'I'm gonna hide it in the Impala, bright spark. Only taking my gun into the club, and I've got my badge for cover.'

Your eyes widened. 'Do I need mine?'

'No. We're going in separately. Plan is, we park the Impala a block or so away. Go in, pretend to hook up, hopefully attract the vamp's attention and lure it back to the car. Then take the damn thing out. Case closed.'

'You're betting a lot on this vampire picking us out of a crowd.' You felt a little cynical about his plan, wondering why he seemed so confident.

'What with you looking like that? Hair all trussed up and snippets of skin showing? You're a meal to kill for, sweetheart.' Dean winked as he found his machete and held it aloft with a triumphant smile. 'Right, let's go.'

The night air was chilly, and Dean seemed intent on getting in the mood to party as he drove the Impala down the highway at breakneck speed, music blaring out. You relaxed back in the passenger seat, feeling butterflies in your stomach as you enjoyed the cool breeze brushing over your face. It had been a long time since you'd gotten to let your hair down, and even though this wasn't technically an occasion for that, it was night to dress up and feel a little more feminine than you usually did in your jeans and shirts. It was nice to see that Dean seemed to appreciate the effort you'd gone too as well – you'd not missed the glazed over look in his eyes when you'd first emerged from your room.

Maybe tonight you'd snare more than a vampire.

*****

So far there'd been no action in the club at all beyond a couple of drunk co-eds being thrown out for groping women. Dean had looked bored since the moment you'd arrived, but you weren't surprised as it wasn't his usual scene. He didn't do clubbing, and frankly you'd been surprised when he'd suggested his plan. But you'd gone along with it, figuring this was probably the most fun hunt you'd been on in a while. Even if you hated vampires, you weren't going to pass up the chance to actually feel feminine for a while.

From the booth Dean had picked, you watched the couples dance wildly and a small smile played at the corner of your mouth. You wanted to dance, but it was unlikely Dean would bust a move to any of this music. It was all heavy pounding bass and filthy lyrics, complimenting the highly intoxicated atmosphere of the club perfectly. Your feet tapped against the floor, and you yearned to enjoy that beat, but knew you had to keep your eyes peeled for the predator you were hunting.

The song shifted and your eyes lit up as you recognised the song.

“ _The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war”_

'Dean!' You reached over. 'Can we dance? Please?' He looked hesitant for a moment, then nodded reluctantly, allowing you to pull him up from his seat, away from his drink and his comfort zone. Pushing your way through the crowd, you found a good spot, and turned, smiling up at the less than happy looking Winchester. 'Loosen up a bit.' You grinned, raising your arms and moving your hips, letting the beat run through your veins like a drug. With every movement you made, Dean's eyes grew darker and his focus was only on you, which only spurred you to move more, to grind your pelvis and close the space between you.

For a long time now, you'd wanted Dean badly, but you'd never made a move. Right now, with the music and the heavy atmosphere, everything seemed right, and you lost yourself in the music, pressing up against your fellow hunter with wild abandon, feeling the evidence of his desire at your back. His hands landed on your waist, pulling you closer still as he started to sway, his head dipping to place a kiss against the bare skin of your neck. You shuddered, moving harder and faster, surrendering completely to the feelings the combination of his touch and the music were creating inside you.

'Fuck, Y/N.' His words were quiet, almost drowned out by the bass, but you heard them clearly and it sent a shock of electric straight down through your belly to your core. You leant back against him, enjoying the feel of his kisses against your neck, your hand moving up your own thigh to slide between your bodies, groping at his pants with a light touch. He groaned, nipping at your neck gently, and you smiled, closing your eyes. His hands moved up your waist, scraping the underside of your breasts, before he turned you, smashing his lips against yours in a passionate fury. You returned the kiss with fervour, desperate for him.

The rest of the club disappeared and it was only you and Dean and the music, and for what seemed like an eternity, you remained tightly pressed together, hands wandering, his tongue pressing into your mouth, tasting everything he could of you. You moaned into him, your hands fisting in his shirt, and he broke away, breathing heavily.

'We need to leave.'

'What about the vamp?' You breathed, your heart pounding.

'He's here. Watching us.'

A lead weight dropped in your stomach. Was all that for show then? Did he mean his actions, or was it just to lure the vampire in? His hands clasped around your waist and he pulled you towards the fire exit, groping at you as you went, keeping his body close to yours. The kisses continued, and whilst you showed lesser intent than before, you weren't going to pass up the opportunity to touch him, even if it was an act for the hunt.

The Impala wasn't parked far away, and Dean continued to push you towards her, lifting you up and pulling your legs around his hips as you both came into contact with the cool metal of the car. 'I swear to god, I get you home and I'm gonna -'

Dean didn't finish his sentence as his body weight disappeared from you entirely, and you fell to the ground like a sack of spuds, a shocked yelp tearing itself from your throat. Looking up, you saw the vampire you'd been hunting stood over you, his greasy hair falling in his face as he grinned, his secondary set of sharp fangs dropping into view. You took a second, looking every inch the scared victim, before you smiled. He lunged and you rolled to the side, seeing Dean getting to his feet from where the vamp had thrown him. A thud sounded as your prey hit the car, and you winced, hoping it wouldn't leave a dent, as you ran round to the other side, opening the door. In a flash, the vampire was behind you, his hands ripping at your clothes.

'Dean!' You yelled, realising that on your own, you were no match for this vamp. Sharp talons clawed at your skin, and you screeched as he ripped a gash along the side of your rib cage, practically destroying your top. The vamp held you fast as you reached out desperately for your machete on the back seat, vaguely hearing the other door of the Impala slam shut.

Warm blood sprayed the back of your neck, and the vamp's grip loosened, then disappeared, as the headless corpse slumped to the ground. You fell backwards, shaking as Dean's arms encircled you, holding you up.

'Y/N? Y/N, you okay?'

'I'm fine.' You grunted, pushing yourself upwards, and looking down to inspect your wound. It wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding. Probably no need for stitches, but you'd rather get it cleaned up and dressed. 'I just...ow.'

Dean pushed your ruined top back, looking at your injury himself. A frown crossed his face. 'Well, all things considered, that was a pretty easy hunt in the end. Let's get home and get this dressed, yeah?' You nodded, disappointment hitting you. Maybe it had all been an act, and he was only doing it to lure the vamp in. With that thought settling deep in your mind, you climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala, and sat in silence as Dean drove you home.

*****

The hot water sprayed over your back and down your spine, hitting the bottom of the tub with a splash, as you leant against the shower wall, your eyes closed, relaxing in the feel of the cool porcelain tiles contrasting against the hot temperature of the water. A sigh escaped you as you felt the dirt and sweat from the hunt washing away, easing your troubled thoughts. You'd been in the shower for about fifteen minutes now, and you were no less distracted from the lingering feel of Dean's lips on yours.

The shower's temperature dropped and you reached up, turning the water off and climbing out, wrapping a towel around yourself to dry off. Your hair fell in wet tangles around your shoulders, and you grabbed another towel, brushing it over your locks to shake off the excess water.

Stepping out into the corridor, you rushed to your room, wanting some dry, warm and comfortable clothes. As you entered and turned the radio on, you smiled, letting the low music fill the room. You dropped the towels to the floor in a pile, running your fingers over the wound on your stomach. It was mostly closed now, and you weren't sure it still needed dressing, as it didn't look half as bad as it did when it was covered in blood. Some antiseptic would probably do for now.

'Mmmmm.' You smiled, bending down to rifle through your underwear draw. You picked out a comfortable sports bra and matching panties, slipping them on as the music continued to play.

'Hey, Y/N, I got some gauze for that...'

You span round in shock, as Dean walked into your room without knocking and froze at the sight of you in your underwear, his eyes wide. 'Dean!' You scrambled for your towel to cover yourself, but he stepped forward, taking it from your hands, his fingers reaching out to touch the cut on your belly. 'Dean, I -'

'Don't.' He said. 'Fuck, you know how much I wished tonight wasn't about a damn vampire? How much I wish you hadn't got hurt?'

'What are you talking about?' You asked, your forehead crinkling as you looked up at him in confusion.

'I want you, Y/N.'

Your eyes were wide with shock as he dropped the towel, and the first aid supplies to the floor, pulling your mostly naked body flush against his. His arousal pressed into your belly, and you groaned, heat flooding your centre. 'D-Dean. I-I...'

'Don't tell me that little dance in the club was an act. I felt it. I want you, you want me. Had done for a long time. Can't we just...' He sighed, brushing your damp hair back from your face. 'I can't sit by and ignore this now. Not any more. I want you.' He kissed you once on the lips, and smiled that little half smile of his. 'I love you, Y/N.'

Something broke the dam, and you kissed him, your heart beating so fast, you thought it might burst out of your chest. He responded with enthusiasm, pushing you back towards the bed, his hands everywhere as he moved you. 'I know we should wait.' He said as he broke the kiss, and you shook your head in denial. 'Good, cos I don't wanna.'

Your hands dropped to his belt, ripping the buckle open, the button and fly following rapidly as he pulled at your sports bra. His jeans pooled at his ankles, and he ripped his own t-shirt off, your bra following it to the floor and then you were against each other again, bare skin against bare skin, and Dean pushed you backwards, landing on top of you on the bed. You giggled as he kissed a path down your chest, paying special attention to your erect nipples and you moaned loudly as he kissed over your belly, around your injury. His fingers hooked into your panties, pulling them down slowly, his lips grazing your thighs and sending goosepimples running over your skin.

'Dean...'

'I can't wait, baby, I'm sorry. I wanna be inside you so bad.' He pushed his own boxers down, removing your panties completely, and settled between your thighs. His hard cock brushed against your soaking pussy, and he reached down, thrusting one finger gently inside you. 'Fuck, you're wet.'

'Ugh...' You replied, as he added a second finger. You knew he didn't need to prepare you – right now you were so wet, you were certain you'd be sleeping in the wet patch tonight - but it was nice that he did it anyway. He smiled as he withdrew his fingers, the head of his cock pressing against you. Then he stopped and you immediately pouted.

'I need to, uh, protection...' He said, and you grinned.

'In the bedside table.' You whispered, and he reached over, fumbling around and finding a single foil packet in the drawer. You watched as he opened it and rolled it over his cock, biting your bottom lip in anticipation of finally having Dean Winchester buried between your thighs. It was the end of a long lasting itch, and you reached up as soon as he was done putting the condom on, smashing his lips down onto yours. With one single thrust, he was inside you, buried to the hilt and you cried out. Dean stilled, letting you get used to the feel of him, before he started to move slowly, building the friction between you.

'Fuck.' He grunted, pressing his forehead to yours. 'You are so fucking tight, baby.'

'I'm gonna do this all night. All the things I've wanted to do to you, with you...you have no idea how long I've wanted you, Y/N.' Dean's voice was deepened by arousal, almost husky and you writhed underneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust. 'So fucking tight.' He pushed into you again, deeper, his hands pulling your knees up, allowing him to change the angle of penetration.

'Fuck, Dean.' You wanted to reply, wanted to tell him how long you'd dreamt of him too, how long you'd wanted him like this.

'Cum for me, Y/N. Cum.' He urged and you felt like fireworks were exploding in your mind. His thrusts grew harder, more desperate, and the friction spiralled out of control. You held onto him tightly, your hips moving against his as you came hard, crying out his name. Your walls clamped down on him and he fell into you, his own orgasm swamping any other thoughts as you clung to each other.

Long moments passed, and Dean withdrew, but held you in his arms, pulling you close to him.

'You're amazing.' You whispered, your tone contented as he chuckled and kissed your temple. 'Seriously. I wanted you for so long too.' He sighed, holding you closer. 'I love you too, Dean Winchester.'

'You have no idea how happy that makes me.' He whispered, his fingers splaying out over your belly, feeling the edge of your wound. 'I hated seeing you get hurt tonight. That was never my plan.'

'The rest of the plan went smoothly though.' You pointed out.

'Yeah. We got the vamp and I got the girl.'

You smiled. 'So that was why you did it and not Sam.' Dean laughed and kissed you again.

'Busted.'

 


End file.
